


The Democratic Process

by sqbr



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Humour, Politics, Transcribed, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nice posters, Miles.</p><p>Single panel comic with transcript.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Democratic Process

[](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=fma__roy_and_miles_by_sqbr-d365gz2.jpg)  


A brick wall is covered with "Vote Mustang" posters, with huge "Miles" posters over the top.

Roy: Nice posters, Miles.  
Miles: You did say we should get more Ishbalens involved in the political process.

**Author's Note:**

> I used [this brick texture](http://ashzstock.deviantart.com/art/Brick-wall-38152602).
> 
> I'm not sure this entirely makes sense within canon, Miles would have trouble being elected as anything more than a local representative, and I'm not sure Roy was planning on running in any elections once he got them started anyway. I'm still not sure if making the Miles posters a pastiche of the Obama Hope poster is clever allegory or just tacky.


End file.
